A Shinigami's Mate
by LadyLupa19
Summary: What if Kid, Blackstar and Maka grew up together? What if Shinigami were more creature like than anyone suspected? What if Blackstar and Maka aren't as human as everyone first thought? A whole lot a Craziness, that's What. Featuring Idiotic, but good Soul, Brotherly Blackstar, Baby Crona, and Fatherly Stein just to name a few!


**Hello Readers!**

 **This is my first fanfic. I can now say that I warned you.**

"So, are you gonna tell me why you're still out here with us, class started ages ago and you never skip class."

They were currently sat on the ground outside, leaning against the wall at the front entrance of the DWMA when Soul, otherwise known as Soul Eater, asked this question to the girl sat beside him.

"No reason, it's a nice day, too nice to spend in class."

The aforementioned girl, Maka Albarn, replied back to her partner and Weapon casually.

Soul raised an eyebrow, but he dropped the subject. His Meister was being evasive for some reason, but he guessed that he'd figure it out sooner or later. Blackstar was yammering on about how great he was, but he'd been at that for a while now.

Both looked up at the sound of footsteps, Soul with annoyance, Maka with hidden excitement as she clasped her hand over her chest, feeling the object beneath her hand press into her skin, just like always. No one but her, Blackstar, and one other person knew what was on the end of the necklace chain she always wore, as it was always tucked beneath her clothing, safe from prying eyes.

Blackstar had vanished off somewhere, they idly noted.

"Hey, are you the new kid we've been hearing so much about?" Soul's question was directed at the owner of the footsteps as they came into sight, and Maka's heart leapt into her throat.

The boy had a slim frame, and he was a couple inches taller than her, his skin pale and his eyes a golden colour that almost seemed to glow. His hair was black as night, with three odd white stripes curling around the left side of his head.

The two girls on either side of him were similar in appearance, although one was taller, and had a darker shade of hair. They both wore the same clothing, she noted idly.

Soul's question was also promptly dismissed as those golden eyes locked onto her emerald ones from beside the Weapon, and a smile drifted onto both faces.

Blackstar huffed from his overhead position on the spike, realising he had completely missed his chance, there was no way he could grab their attention now. So he started climbing down, and if he happened to go a little slow, making sure he has secure handholds and whatnot (even though he could have just jumped down), well.. there was no one up here to comment on that.

Maka stood, and, ignoring Soul's indignant splutters, took a step forward, and another, and another, until she was running, full speed towards the boy as he mirrored her actions, his own Weapons watching on curiously, looks of realisation crossing their faces.

They collided in the middle, arms wrapping around each other tightly, as they each yelled the other's name.

"Kid-kun!" Maka laughed joyfully.

"Maka-chan!" He, Kid, returned playfully.

They both laughed again, tightening their grip on each other, and Maka nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck as he buried his nose into the hair atop her head, both of them relaxing completely for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Then the moment was ruined as an angry voice spoke up.

"Does anyone wanna tell me what the Hell is going on!?" Soul yelled as he stepped towards Kid, his hand reaching to pull Maka away from what he thought was danger. His ruby eyes glared at Kid, threat in his gaze and Kid reacted.

A loud growl filled the air as Kid gently moved Maka behind him, so his body was between her and what he saw as a danger. His sharp eyes never leaving Soul's as he slowly moved backwards away from the threat, until another loud sound interrupted the suddenly intense atmosphere.

"YAHOO!" And then a thud, as Blackstar landed between the two warring gazes. He then turned to face Soul.

"Soul, stay out of this." Blackstar warned his friend. Behind him, he heard the growling lessen, so he assumed Maka was doing something to calm Kid down.

"Stay out of it! No Way! Not till Maka's safe from that.. Thing!" Soul exclaimed sharply, his protectiveness over his best friend rising rapidly.

Kid's head shot up again from where Maka's hand had been caressing his cheek, and the growling that had slowly trickled out started anew at the sharp tone of voice.

Maka sighed as she brought her hand back to Kid's cheek, a light rumble starting up from her own body, and Kid's eyes locked onto hers again almost instantaneously, the growl lowering in volume dramatically.

Blackstar stared at Soul, he had to do something to stop the situation getting any worse.

"Soul, if you don't back off now, then I'll have to make you." His tone was regretful, but firm, and Soul looked at Blackstar in surprise.

"I promise you, Maka is safer now than she's ever been before, and that's saying something." His tone was joking and light, and yet his words were sincere.

Soul eyed Blackstar, then the two behind him, and sighed, looking down at the ground. "Fine, I'll trust you." He grumbled, and the intense aura that had surrounded him now dissipated, leaving behind mere annoyance.

Both Blackstar and Maka let out a sigh of relief, and Maka concentrated on Kid whilst Blackstar led Soul over to the two weapons that had been waiting during the whole thing.

The growling silenced, and Kid pulled Maka tighter to himself from where she had gotten them sat on the ground. He moved her head this way and that, brushing his hands over her cheeks, shoulders, arms and back. Maka simply closed her eyes and nuzzled her cheek into his hand, the soft rumbling that sounded like purring still emanating from her own body. He rested his chin atop her head before finally seeming to slump over slightly, the tension his body relaxing.

After a few moments, the purring like sound coming from Maka stopped, and she looked up at the small group.

"Maka?" Blackstar questioned.

Maka nodded at him before looking at the three weapons. "I think its time we told you.. and we will." She nodded firmly. "Tomorrow. For today, I think we all need some time to cool off and rest." She glanced towards Soul and Kid respectivly, then pondered for a minute.

"Meet here tomorrow after classes have finished." Maka ordered, seeming to have come to a decision. She then stood up and helped Kid up too, placing his arm over her shoulders for support, then started walking towards the staircase. The conversation was over.

Blackstar made to follow her, but paused. "Hey Soul, Don't wait up for Maka, she probably won't be home today. She'll be too busy making sure Kid's okay and looking after him."

After informing Soul, he jogged over to Maka and Kid, and he said something to Maka that made them both laugh. "I think that went pretty well, don't you?!"

 **Well, How'd I do? Honestly I feel pretty happy with this, for the first chapter, but I'm a little confused how I went from having an idea for a story, to going into another idea I had for a different story. Oh well. If you guys end up liking this, then I suppose it can't be that bad can it? xD**

 **It was supposed to be a one-shot but I guess it's now a multi-chapter story I had planned for later when my writing improved a bit. Maybe when I passed English, who knows. xD**

 **See ya in the next chapter! (If you decide you want to read more of this that is...)**


End file.
